


In The Daylight

by atimeforflores



Series: Briam Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey how bout long term relationship Briam where Brett's been away with his pack for a month and when he finally gets back Liam is over the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Daylight

Liam has been waiting for this day for years. Okay, months. Okay, more like weeks but it has been a very rough three weeks and six days. A long three weeks and six days filled with heartbroken renditions of Fergie’s Big Girls Don’t Cry. It was a traumatizing time for all.

He could not even describe the emotions welling up inside of him as he thought of Brett coming home; the excitement of being able to feel those lips on his again, the utter joy of the thought of bone crushing hugs and the fondness for the unmistakable next few lazy days spent cuddling in bed. 

Earlier in the month the pack had tried various ways to cheer him ending in various in disasters. The first night Kira decided to take him out to one of the local clubs leading him to blaring Kelly Clarkson’s I Do Not Hookup every time she showed up around him the next few days. That led to Stiles making fun of his music tastes, angering him into throwing a vase of flowers at the McCalls house at him. Scott hadn’t been too pleased when he found the broken glass and Liam shot full of tranquilizers. (Thanks Mr. Argent). The Sheriff hadn’t been happy at the damage caused to his girlfriend’s (finally, y’know) house either, hauling both boys into the department, cuffing Stiles to Derek’s desk and Liam to Parrish’s. The worst part was that Brett wasn’t there to wipe away his angry tears. (Lydia had eventually taken pity on him and handed him a designer hankie with the initials ‘JP’ in it. It was sweet in a nondescriptent ‘nice thing of the day’ way.) 

Lydia then decided to take him down to the boardwalk with her and Parrish for the weekend. Out of all the couples they had to be his favorite; Parrish always had his hands above the waist, never nearing the bust and the furthest Liam had seen them go was a quick peck before bed. (Liam shared a room with Lydia while Parrish was alone the next motel room over.)

It was actually pretty great until Lydia insisted that they got Polish ice. Liam had gotten a large and turned to offer Brett his spoon when he realized that Brett was absent. He pouted the whole way home.

After a while the pack stopped trying and just decided to bring him Colombian Coffee ice cream and every Zac Efron film. (“For the last time, Stiles, Zac Efron is not in Star Wars!”)

But today was the day. Today was the day that Brett came home from his stupid Buddhist wolfie hike thing. (“A nature trip to anchor our souls, Liam.”)

Liam couldn’t not be excited, his boyfriend was coming home! Soon he’d have six foot two inches of boyfriend in arms and he. Could. Not. Wait. 

He couldn’t wait to clutch blonde hair between his fingers, to wrap his thighs around his boyfriend’s muscled waist, to stare into beautiful blue eyes.  
Snuggling down into the oversized hoodie that he had wrapped himself in, he closed his eyes inhaling the scent of purely Brett.

…

Later he woke to a hand running through his hair and Brett sitting on the side of his bed.

“Hey, beautiful,” Brett whispered, watching a pretty blush rise on Liam’s cheeks.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Liam mumbled sleepily, pulling himself forward to nuzzle into Brett’s abdomen. 

“I had some stuff to do,” Brett replied, kissing Liam sweetly, “I took a shower, unpacked. All that fun stuff.”

“I had plans.” Liam whined, pulling himself to sit in Brett’s lap, head falling onto the older boy’s shoulder. 

“So did I,” Brett laughed, holding the boy close, “I made some soup if you’re hungry.”

He felt Liam smile into his neck, “Love you,”

Standing up, Liam still curled around him like a koala he muttered into the younger boy’s hair, “Love you too, baby.”


End file.
